shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rilmani Descendant
Rilmanis Descendant ... *'Lineage:' Different types of Rilmanis have different skills and abilities. The Descendant gains a number of supernatural powers determined by their Lineage. All saves are Cha based and all Spell-Like Abilities are used at a CL of 1/4, 1/2 or 1X their level, depending on bloodline strength. *'Skills 1-4 +2:' Each Rilmanis has their own unique quirks and strengths. These are passed along to their Descendants as dictated by their Lineage. *'Keen Senses:' The Descendant gains Darkvision out to 30ft as well as Lowlight vision (x2). He also add Know Alignment to their Racial Innate Magic. *'Telepathy (Su)' All Rilmanis can speak telepathically with any creature that have a language within 100ft. *'Rilmanis Affinity:' The Rilmanis Descendant knows how to deal with others Rilmanis. They gain a bonus to all social interaction checks with the type of Rilmanis specified in their Lineage and half that bonus against other Rilmanis type. *'Rilmanis Resistance': Rilmanis have a Innate Resistance to Acid. This Resistance is equal to 1/8, 1/4 or 1/2 HD. They also have a Resistance to Electricity and Divine Damage equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. Finally they have a Racial Bonus of 1/8, 1/6 or 1/4 HD to Resist Poison. *'Spell Resistance:' Rilmanis Descendants gain Spell Resistance 11 + level. This Resistance is increase by +10 versus Divine Magic (they cannot voluntary lower their resistance to Divine Magic). *'Rilmani Magic': The Rilmani Descendant add Daylight, Darkness, Dismissal and Hold Monster to their Racial Innate Magic. They also gain +3 Charge per Day. *'True Rilmanis': The Rilmanis have a complete Immunity to Poison and Electricity. Their Spell Resistance against Divine Magic is increase by another +10 (so 31+HD). They add Polymorph Self and Teleport Self to their Racial Innate MAgic list. They also gain +2 Charges per Day. Finally the Rilmani Descendant gain the Unarmed Strike ability of a Monk of 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. 'Plumach' Skills: Craft (1 Choice), Knowledge (Planes), Spellcraft, Survival *'Lesser Plumach Magic:' The Descendant add Calm Emotions, Chill Touch and 222 to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Plumach Protection': Plumach Descendant have a Resistance to Sonic equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. They also have a Damage Reduction of 10/Magic. *'Plumach Magic:' The Descendant add 333 and 444 to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *'XXX: xxx' 'Hydramach' Skills: Bluff, Disguise, Diplomacy, Sense Motive *'Lesser Hydramach Magic:' The Descendant add Mage Armor, Glitterdust, Shocking Grasp and Invisibility to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Hydramach Protection': Hydramach Descendant have a Resistance to Sonic equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. They also have a Damage Reduction of 10/Magic. Finally they gain Evasion as a Rogue. *'Hydramach Magic:' The Descendant add Sanctuary, Minor Image, Mirror Image and Charm Monster to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *'Elemental Attunement (Su)': Hydramachs Descendant have a special connection to the Inner Planes. While on a plane with an elemental trait, a hydramach can attune herself completely to the plane by spending 1 Magical Charge and this attunement last for 1h per HD; her silvery skin seems to reflect the element she attunes herself to, and it also seems to dominate the glow of her eyes. Attuned hydramachs are treated by elementals as if they were their own kind, and gain the ability to travel through the appropriate Inner Plane as an elemental guide and to use safety as a spell-like ability at will. An attuned hydramach also gains the following abilities: *The hydramach gains the benefits of the attune form spell with respect to the appropriate element. *She is immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning, and is not subject to critical hits or flanking. *Her creature type remains unchanged, so she is unaffected by spells that target elementals. *In addition, the attuned hydramach gains the following abilities according to the type of elemental attunement: *Air: A fly speed of 100 feet (perfect maneuverability), air mastery (flying creatures suffer a –1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against her), and blindsight 30 feet. He can also use a Magical charge to cast : Gust of Wind or Eye of the Hurricane *Earth: Earth mastery (+1 attack and damage bonus if both the hydramach and her foe touch the ground), push (she may start a bull rush maneuver without provoking an attack of opportunity), earth glide (she can move through any sort of earth except metal as easily as a fish swims through water), and tremorsense 30 feet. He can also use a Magical charge to cast : Earthbolt or Move Earth *Fire: Fire immunity, burn (those she hits in melee ad those who attack her with natural weapons must make a Reflex save DC 14 or catch fire), and blindsight 30 feet. He can also use a Magical charge to cast : Fireball or Fireburst *Water: Swim 60 feet, water mastery (+1 attack and damage bonus if both the hydramach and her foe touch water), drench (she may put out nonmagical open flames and dispel magical fire as if casting dispel magic, CL 7th, by touching them), and tremorsense 30 feet. He can also use a Magical charge to cast : Control Water or Steam Breath 'Stannumach' Skills: Perception, Stealth, Spellcraft, Bluff *'Lesser Stannumach Magic:' The Descendant add Command, Blur, Shocking Grasp and Sanctuary to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *Fade (Ex) A stannumach Descendant can use the Hide skill even if she does not have cover or concealment. He also add Invisibility, Obscuring Mist and Silence to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. . Finally they gain Evasion as a Rogue. *'Stannumach Magic:' The Descendant add Nondetection and Freedom of Movement to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *Aura of Dispassion (Su) As a swift action, a Stannumach Descendant can create a calming aura in a 5-foot radius around it. This effect is otherwise identical to a calm emotions spell (CL HD th; Will DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha negates) that leaves a victim shaken for HD rounds. If this save is successful, the creature cannot be affected again by that ferrumach's aura of dispassion for 24 hours. Other rilmani are immune to the aura. 'Ferrumach' Skills: Intimidate, Jump, Perception, Survival *'Lesser Ferrumach Magic:' The Descendant add Obscuring Mist, Blur, Silence and Sanctuary to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Plumach Protection': Ferrumach Descendant have a Resistance to Sonic equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. They also have a Damage Reduction of 10/Magic & Mithral. Finally they gain Evasion as a Rogue. *'Ferrumach Magic:' The Descendant add Arcane Sight and See Invisibility to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *Aura of Dispassion (Su) As a swift action, a Stannumach Descendant can create a calming aura in a 5-foot radius around it. This effect is otherwise identical to a calm emotions spell (CL HD th; Will DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha negates) that leaves a victim shaken for HD rounds. If this save is successful, the creature cannot be affected again by that ferrumach's aura of dispassion for 24 hours. Other rilmani are immune to the aura. 'Cuprilach' Skills: Disable Device, Stealth, Perception, Sense Motive *'Lesser Cuprilach Magic:' The Descendant add 3 Spells from this list ( Jump, See Invisibility, Tongues, Blink, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Alignment, Sanctuary, Silent Wraithstrike ) to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Cuprilach Protection': Cuprilach Descendant have a Resistance to Sonic equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. They also have a Damage Reduction of 10/Magic & Mithral. Finally they gain Evasion as a Rogue. *'Cuprilach Magic:' The Descendant add 3 Spells from this list ( Arcane Sight, Freedom of Movement, Haste, Charm Monster, Greater Dispel Magic, Enervation, Ethereal Jaunt, Make Manifest, Mislead, Poison )to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *Dark Stalker (Ex) Cuprilach Descendant can use Sneak Attack as a Rogue of 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. They also gain the Death Attack special power. Finally he add Greater Invisibility to is list of Racial Innate Magic Powers. 'Argenach' Skills: Spellcraft, Diplomacy, Perception, Sense Motive *'Lesser Argenach Magic:' The Descendant add 3 Spells from this list ( See Invisibility, Tongues, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Alignment, Sanctuary, Suggestion, Greater Mage Armor, Consecrate/Desecrate, Slow, Haste ) to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Argenach Protection': Argenach Descendant have a Resistance to Sonic equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. They also have a Damage Reduction of 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD/Magic & Mithral. Finally they gain Evasion as a Rogue. *'Argenach Magic:' The Descendant add 3 Spells from this list ( Arcane Sight, Freedom of Movement, Charm Monster, Greater Dispel Magic, Circle of Protection, Hallucinatory Terrain, Major Image, Mass Sanctuary, Mass Suggestion, Solid Fog, Wall of Fire, Wall of Ice) to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *Aura of Dispassion (Su) As a swift action, a Stannumach Descendant can create a calming aura in a 5-foot radius around it. This effect is otherwise identical to a calm emotions spell (CL HD th; Will DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha negates) that leaves a victim shaken for HD rounds. If this save is successful, the creature cannot be affected again by that ferrumach's aura of dispassion for 24 hours. Other rilmani are immune to the aura. 'Aurumach' Skills: Spellcraft, Use Magic Device, Perception, Heal *'Lesser Aurumach Magic:' The Descendant add 3 Spells from this list ( See Invisibility, Tongues, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Alignment, Sanctuary, Suggestion, Greater Mage Armor, Consecrate/Desecrate, Slow, Haste, Mirror Image ) to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. *'Aurumach Protection': Aurumach Descendant have a Resistance to Sonic equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. They also have a Damage Reduction of 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD/Magic & Mithral. Finally they gain Fast Healing 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD. *'Aurumach Magic:' The Descendant add 3 Spells from this list ( Greater Arcane Sight, Freedom of Movement, Charm Monster, Greater Dispel Magic, Circle of Protection, Hallucinatory Terrain, Major Image, Mass Suggestion, Solid Fog, Wall of Fire, Wall of Ice, Wall of Iron, Wall of Force, Improved Invisibility, Banishment, Cloudkill, Cone of Cold, Regeneration, Restoration, Word of Balance) to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +3 Charges / Day. *Aura of Dispassion (Su) As a swift action, a Stannumach Descendant can create a calming aura in a 5-foot radius around it. This effect is otherwise identical to a calm emotions spell (CL HD th; Will DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha negates) that leaves a victim shaken for HD rounds. If this save is successful, the creature cannot be affected again by that ferrumach's aura of dispassion for 24 hours. Other rilmani are immune to the aura. : New Feats Idea : Golden Aura, Mystic Armor, Summons Arms Catégorie:Bloodline